gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reapers
The Reapers Species Overview Origin: Dark Space System Home Galaxy: Pegasus Current Population: Many Billions and Rising Exponentially Primary Language: Telepathy Fur/Skin Tone: Green-Blue-Purple-Black Government: Communal Hive Leader: Drak Capital: Unknown Major Planets: Unknown Affiliation: Reapers Current GATO Status: Active Threat :Quote: "The Reapers are perhaps our greatest nightmare, they show no mercy, no remorse and are relentless in their efforts to destroy all life. Like a primal force of nature they will sweep aside and devour everything in their path. They represent the appex of biological technology and with it will unleash great terrors upon us all. It is our duty as the 5th race to make sure every last Reaper is killed and they never darken the universe again." Admiral Richardson addressing the Tau'ri in 2061. History In 2029 the war with the Wraith had been raging full scale for 5 whole years and the numbers game was starting to show. Despite pushing back the last massive offensive of the Wraith it was starting to become clear to high ranking officials that the war would eventually be lost as the Wraith continued to get stronger. Nathan Daniells was a close friend of James Richardson and Jacob Carter, having served with with both men and passed training together. His parents and the planet in Pegasus they lived on was wiped out by the Wraith in retribution for a defeat they suffered at the hands of the T/A-A (Tau'ri/Asgard alliance). Despite his friends best efforts he was slowly consumed with hate, however it made him a talented fighter and commander. He poured his hatred into winning the war with the Wraith often using cunning and unorthodox strategies to beat them. Although many viewed him as unstable Richardson was young and naive and didn't realize the seriousness of Nathan's damaged mental state. In 2028 Nathan came before the Alliance war council with a plan to attack the Wraith using a modified version of the retro virus. The plan was viewed as unethical and denied. This was the final straw for Nathan who snapped. With the war seemingly inevitably lost and his superiors unprepared to do what had to be done Nathan rallied other like minded men to his cause. For months he had been secretly organizing a group prepared to do what the T/A-A was not. It was believed Jacob Carter was involved in the operation however it was never confirmed and when they went rogue he remained loyal. Late 2028 Nathan and his rogue military comm rads went rogue capturing over 40 ships. With his new fleet Nathan disappeared into space to conduct ops against the Wraith and to fight them his own way. After a series of confrontations the Wraith were close to tracking him down as were the Tau'ri. It was then that he began his master plan. After months of research the scientists loyal to his cause had managed to modify the retro virus into a biological weapon designed to destroy the Iratus bug portion of the Wraith DNA. Operating out of a secret base he launched missiles containing the compound through the Stargate wiping out entire worlds of Wraith. Millions upon millions were killed. Even human worlds were hit preventing Wraith from stepping foot on the planet. The attack was very successful, Wraith forces had to abandon dozens of planets and it looked like the tide of war could be turning. But eventually through process of elimination the Wraith found the planet Nathan was operating out of, Richardson too realized the location of Nathan and raced to the planet to save him from the incoming Wraith armada. Arriving narrowly a head of the Wraith Richardson's fleet came under attack from the rogue faction as he himself headed down to the planet to confront Nathan. Nathan was using an old ancient outpost as a base and there him and Richardson came to blows as Richardson tried to help him and get him escape. But it was too late minutes after the Tau'ri arrived on the scene General Drak of the Wraith emerged with a fleet of 50 upgraded Hive ships. Both fleets were quickly decimated but Nathan refused to leave as he tried to send a missile through to the Wraith capital. Forced to leave Richardson was beamed away as the Wraith slagged the area around the Ancient base and all signs of life for hundreds of KM's. Nathan was recorded as officially dead. Though the T/A-A never admitted it Nathan's action gave them valuable and much needed time, although they declared Nathan acted without orders. The Wraith were terrified of the threat of such a potent bio weapon, if the Tau'ri decided to use it the Pegasus galaxy could become uninhabitable for Wraith! In 2029 they set up a program code named REAPER in an effort to combat the effects of retro virus. Taking place in the Dark Space an area of space shielded by anomalies and dense nebula clouds the Wraith worked on their most experimental and potentially dangerous technology. Including weapon and defense upgrades. It was in 2031 that the Wraith's actions finally bore fruit and indeed it could be said Nathan's did. The Wraith's bio-engineering project was successful in developing a serum which strengthened the Iratus part of the Wraith genome. Now a fully fledged super solider program the serum that was designed to alter the Wraith DNA was also designed to increase intelligence protecting higher brain functions, while highly increased strength came naturally with the more prominent Iratus bug DNA. Testing began on Wraith test subjects. The affects were startling, the Wraith were incredibly enhanced but they also became more violent and animalistic. They retained their reason and intelligence but suffered from far stronger animal instincts and urges becoming far more savage despite high intelligence. Believing they had a weapon to use against the T/A-A the Wraith continued the experiments seeing how far they could push the Wraith back to their Iratus roots while still retaining their reason. But the Wraith went too far, the more they emphasized the Iratus bug the harder it became for the Reapers to control their urges. They went insane with an uncontrollable rage breaking their bonds and killing the entire Wraith research teams or converting them into Reapers with the most potent version of the formula. The Reapers then demonstrated their intelligence manufacturing huge quantities of the Reaper serum. Using the Stargate they dispersed the serum around the Dark Space giving them a foothold from which to strike the galaxy. However they soon ran out of the necessary chemicals to create more serum but the damage was done. Capturing the Wraith ships they did their best in a hurry to strap on the experimental technology available in the Dark Space before taking off towards the Wraith home system. The Wraith quickly reacted to the threat and marshaled a fleet to meet them clashing in the Typhon sector. Following an intense battle the Reapers were driven back by the Wraiths superior numbers, fleeing back to the Dark Space the Wraith were poised to move in and destroy them. A new T/A-A offensive taking advantage of the shifting of Wraith forces however took precedent. Thinking the Reapers were contained the Wraith turned their attention to the T/A-A who they believed were the more immediate threat. While the two forces clashed, inside the Dark Space the Reapers perfected the Wraith experimental technology and bred an army. With an insatiable hunger and rage the Reapers prepared to destroy not just the Wraith but the whole of Pegasus and then the Milky Way. For the next year and a half the Reapers conducted raids around the Dark Space on both Wraith and Human worlds leaving no survivors each time. Becoming a legend of the Pegasus galaxy they devoured entire civilizations. Wraith forces stationed around the DS (dark space) monitored the situation but were arrogant believing that the Reapers would be too stupid to challenge them. Mistaking the cannibal tendencies and blind furry of the Reapers for stupidity. In 2033 the Wraith were ready for a new all out offensive which would finally end the war. General Drak had been constructing a massive fleet while the rest of the Wraith forces continued to hold the T/A-A at bay. All of a sudden the Wraith fleet commanded by Drak disappeared and the Wraith pulled all their ships back thousands of light years into their own territory. Unbeknown to the T/A-A the war had begun. A fleet was sent to investigate and possible take advantage of the Wraith withdraw but the fleet found only evidence of massive Wraith losses apparently caused by their own ships according the weapon signatures. Though the damage caused by the weapons was far larger than anything seen before. One such Wraith graveyard had over 100 destroyed Hives scattered across a small planetary system. The fleet eventually made contact with the Wraith High Queen who was on her way to the DS to eliminate the Reapers. The battle was a disaster the High Queen was killed and a Superhive was obliterated. For several months the T/A-A took a backseat and recuperated as the Reapers tore the Wraith apart. However in late 2033 the Wraith came to the T/A-A on the verge of defeat hoping to unite against the Reapers. Incredibly apprehensive about joining forces with the Wraith the T/A-A was largely content to let the Reapers wipe the Wraith out. It was Richardson however who convinced the council that the Reapers were a far greater threat. Indeed they were, T/A-A projections of their fleet had greatly underestimated the Reaper's forces. More accurate information curtsy of the Wraith revealed the extent of the Reaper problem. What followed was a year of joint fighting with the Wraith and T/A-A fighting to push back the Reapers. It was an uphill struggle with the Alliance having to fight for every planet. Eventually the Reapers were driven back falling back to the DS the last untouchable part of the galaxy. The T/A-A had never successfully attacked the DS when the Wraith were in control let alone the Reapers but intel that the Reapers were building an armada large enough to wipe out every ship we had in either galaxy reached the T/A-A. Realizing it was now or never the plans for an attack on the 'Valley of Death' (aptly named for it's dense anomalies and the concentration of Reapers) was laid out. In the end game of the war the entire available T/A-A fleet plus a large Wraith contingent struck the Reapers in an attempt to stop the fleet from grouping. The battle began well but with Reaper ships entering the system every minute the battle quickly turned on its head. When the Reaper super weapon activated the battle quickly ended as it disabled Valhalla and dismantled a Superhive before the entire fleet disappeared into hyperspace. Suffering huge losses in the battle the Wraith refused to follow the T/A-A into battle with the Reapers as the Reaper fleet emerged above New London. The new resting place of Atlantis the Reapers opened fire on the planet only the shield of the ancients expanded across the planet was able to hold back the furry of the Reapers. The T/A-A arrived and fought a tremendous battle to break the siege of New London but the Reaper fleet was simply too large, it was then that the Wraith arrived! Flanking the Reaper fleet the combined Pegasus Alliance forces were able to break the Reaper fleet forcing them to flee. Wraith and Alliance forces quickly struck the dark space wiping the Reapers out. While the T/A-A launched an all out attack on the crippled Wraith the remnants of the Reaper fleet drifted into space falling into a deep sleep waiting, waiting for the opportunity to quench their desire to feed. Biology :Quote: ''"The flesh that makes you so weak, is what makes us so strong."- The Hive Mind. The Reapers are a more savage form of Wraith and possess all of their abilities though to a much more heightened degree. A super soldier project gone wrong the Reapers enjoy a range of advtanages over other Wraith these include; *A hardened exoskeloton over most of their body, for added defence and in some cases attack. *A much denser muscle fibre concentration equaling on average over three times the strength of a sturdy Wraith. *A much stronger telepathic bond resulting in 'The Hive Mind'. *Higher IQ thanks to an enlarged brain. *Superior regenerative abilities. *Twice the reflex speed. Units The Reapers have a different approach to war and biology to humans, they do not use one type of being, and simply alter its equipment. Instead, they use their vast DNA database and biological technology to alter the being; their technology is used to create, mutate, and adapt units, into vastly different beings, each created for its own specific purpose, to counter alien units. This has led to a wide range of different Reaper units, from the basic queens, officiers and soldiers, to large mutants and beasts. Below is a list of known, encountered creatures. Definition of a Reaper: bipedal being of some intelligence, which is mainly a human/iratus hybrid. Mutants are multipedal, made up of dozens of not hundreds or thousands of different lifeforms, each having unique abilities. Reapers *'Reaper Chaos Soldier' - A variant of the officers. The Reaper serum transformed Wraith officers into super soldiers with heightened abilities in all area's. However the Reapers have taken it a step further. Using their extensive knowledge of bio engineering they have perfected a new warrior class. Similar in many ways to the officers they sacrifice the higher mental abilities for even greater strength and resilience. Bred towards enhanced physical performance their reflexes and other attributes such as sight, hearing are enhanced greatly they also have more natural body armor than other Reapers. Traits from other species are also present in the Chaos soldiers. Giving them more abilities than the typical Reaper; some of these include sonar, the ability to slow down metabolism and the ability to emmit various high frequencies of sound to both communicate with each other and deafen and stun enemies. Incredibly cunning they are typically the last Reapers to die in a battle. Based on the revived General Drac they have personality traits similar to him including memory transplants gifting them with his military knowledge and tactical awareness. Armored from head to toe in Reaper bio armor and DF nodes they are immune to sensors and able to absorb massive amounts of firepower. The armor also serves to augment their abilities even further. Power scanners in the helmet combined with their already superior eyesight and senses allow them to stay 3 steps a head of their enemy, especially in urban environments. Anti gravity pads embedded in their boots allows them to leap tremendous distances. Armed with a variety of different weapons they are the bane of enemy armies. They are also defended against psychic attacks by a specialized shield in the helmet. While this enhances their defence against Halen it means they have full autonomy as no Reaper can control them. *Standard weapons include: **Chaos stunner rifle - An uprated version of previous stunner type weapons. The size of an AK-47 it is light and compact easily wielded in close combat. Improvements to the targeting and discharge of the weapon make it effective at ranges of several hundred metres in the hands of a Chaos Soldier . Designed to stun opponents even in advanced armor it also carries a much higher kinetic impact able to shatter light materials e.g. soft cover. Semi automatic it is able to handle a rate of fire of a 100 pulses per minute. It also has several settings including a kill setting. By firing a blast of much higher intensity it fries the central nervous system killing a victim in seconds even with a grazing shot. At this level the discharge density is enough to enough to burn through nearly an inch of solid steel. The second major setting is a wide angle burst. Able to stun everything in front of the weapon for over 10m. Entire groups of enemy combatants can be stunned in a second. The discharge can be blocked by cover but gaps in the cover will expose the target to a portion of the blast. It typically takes 5-7 seconds to charge this pulse. At ranges beyond 15m the blast has minimal effect as the energy wave is spread too thinly. **Repeating plasma cannon - Slightly larger than the stunner rifle this is the favored weapon of the Chaos Soldier. The weapon incorporates twin barrels to allow for continuous fire. Able to fire 3 shots a second each blast is designed for penetration. The plasma it fires is super heated and able to burn through all known personal armor. Very focused it leaves a hole only slightly bigger than standard caliber bullets however it can pierce through both armor and the entire body in a single shot. Combined with the high rate of fire and it is deadly. Good for ranges as great as our own weapons the RPC is a power tool of war. A full power shot combines both barrels to deliver a huge burst of super heated plasma able to vaporize several enemies at once within a small area. **Chain Fed Reaper Accellerator Rifle.- A heavy weapon designed to destroy Halen shield plates and Navos vehicles. A large weapon which is hard to wield its purpose is to level high priority targets a head of the Reaper advance. A chain rapidly spins feeding shells to the "barrel", these are then accelerated towards their target using Force Fields. Above the chain is a miniature culling beam which stores the ammunition and continually feeds the chain as it spins giving the weapon automatic fire. Even though the Forcefields give it 360 fire, the weapon is shaped more or less in a barrel fashion, enhancing its accuracy. sensors make it auto-aiming, inclculating things like target motion. The shells it fires are 5 inch DF generators. The DF is focused at the front giving it great shield penetration as well as helping it to bypass solid matter. The DF itself occupies almost all the space inside the shell however together with the kinetic impact which is significant the power stored to power the DF as the shell is launched is enough to destroy most targets in ground warfare once the shields and armor are bypassed. Most of the time Reapers engage their enemies in urban environments so this weapon is not widely used although a typical Chaos Soldier unit (5 strong) will have at least one of these weapons present. *'Reaper Prodigy' The Prodigy was created to be the very opposite of most reapers: not savage and wild, but smart and cunning. They especially enhanced the brain, giving it telekinetic abilities to enhance battle skills, like high jumps, far leaps, and such. Its telepathic abilities allow it to seed illusions among the minds of regular humans, and can control additional reaper units. Often, they ride Buzzers or Eradicators to give them added protection against enemies. Like Re-tu, they exist 180 degrees out of phase which means that standard weapons have little effect on them. Still, this is natural invisibility, so advanced sensors can pick them up, just like the Halen's abilities. They also possess insect-like wings, allowing some limited flight capabilities, which in combination with their psychic powers allows them to fly several metres above the ground. *Weapons: **Acid **Plasma repeater gun **Natural Wrist Blades Mutants *'Spectres' - Spider-like creatures, first spotted in Hard Contact. they are fast, agile, and deadly, just like spiders. *Armament: **Dual Plasma Repeater Chains guns in their backside **A culling beam. *'Scorpinocs' - They are Scorpionish looking creatures. They do not look exactly like a Scorpion, but do have similar features. They have six long legs, a long body, and a massive tail the overlaps above the body of the Scorpinoc, like a Scorpion. *Armament: **Tailcannon. used to fire upon Atmospheric Craft. **Culling beams *'Blood Seekers, AKA Seekers' - They are night stalkers unleashed when the Reapers are fighting in the night with another enemy. Seekers are small infested bugs that crawl on the ground and can jump in the air very far and latch onto an enemy unit and begin feeding. Its underside opens up and unleashes a large sharp needle that can pierce through enemy armor and which the Seeker uses to feed on the enemies. *Armament: **Feeding Spike **Legs with sharp ends to Tack onto an enemy *'Infesters' - They have a long body and are shaped like a centipeed with two large pincers and bulging eyes. They also have two long front legs that aren't really used for walking but rather as sharp piercing spears. A hard exoskeleton repels plasma weapons fire and protects them from explosions. *Armament: **Two pincers **Two long front legs *'Skulkers' - Worm Like Creatures. Their main form of attack is to Burrow, and then attack from underground. One of the most dangerous creatures, as they evade weaponsfire and defenses by burrowing. They are notorious for digging in out of sight, making their subterranian attack a nasty surprise for defenders. The strike of these normally heraldes a Reaper advance as the enemy is caught fighting from two sides. *Armament: **Spikes shot from their mouth. **Powerful pincers *'Eradicator' Massive eight metre tall hexapod monstrousities. It has a long tail like a scorpinoc with a culling beam and Tribarrel rapid plasma repeater attached to it. Not only that but it has two sets of long mandibels, and three sets of smaller ones. It does not only feed like a reaper, but devoures entire beings to process them into biomatter, further enhancing it healing abilities. Another ability it has is to shoot a type of acid over long distances, not dissimilar to replicator acid it can burn through all known types of armor. Each of its legs is armoured in a type of iratus shell, being tougher than steel, and lighter than aluminium. Not only does it have massive strenght, good speed, agility, a heavy weapon, and its acid, it also fires leechers, making it the Reapers' version of a heavy continental siege tank. Though the first unit to be targeted in battle, they can often survive longer than other units thanks to its Dispersion Field which further enhances its defensive capabilities. *Armament: **2 sets of long mandibels **Feeding, and processing entire beingscannibalistic **Acid **Culling Beam**Tribarrel Rapid Plasma Repeater **Sharp Legs **Leechers **Dispersion Field *'Leechers' Leechers are the newest most deadly assets in the Reaper arsenal. They look like the " bane" bugs, and have psyonic abilities. Its vision is limited to infrared only but has sensitive hearing and uses echo location. Unlike most reapers, it can feed, but doesnt need to to live: only 5% of what it absorbs is used to keep it living, and if it is saturated, it doesnt need to feed for many months, if not years. It efficiently stores the " lifeforce" , allowing Reapers to feed later. Essentially after and during a battle, Reapers search for leechers to suck out lifeforce to rapidly heal their wounds. Telekinetic abilities make it an autonomous biological projectile. *Armament: **Feeding Organs **Sharp Legs, Mandibles *'Buzzers' Buzzers are extremely large insect like creatures that are roughly 6 metres long and have four wings, resembling dragonflies. They can see infrared and normal light, and have culling beams to pick of enemy troops and deploy their own. They possess chameleon abilities, making them harder to see especially in the heat of battle. If they have sufficient biomatter, they rapidly produce leechers and seekers in their body, these rapidly grow as they travel down the Buzzer's tail, where they are shot from in the form of Organic Eggs: upon reaching the ground, they split open and releas either 3 Leechers or 5 Seekers. Despite being the large elements of insect physiology they also have humanoid traits namely four Reaper like arms with three powerful claws on each and a grotesque Reaper/insect hybrid head. Glands in the back of their throat produce a powerful acid which they use to deadly effect. *Armament: **Leecher/Seeker prododucing Organs **Culling Beams **Chameleon **Devouring organic tissue. **Powerful acid The Hive Mind Links Reaper Ships Reaper Technology Category:Aliens